Baby, You're a Firework
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Quinn sees fireworks. *FEMSLASH*


Ry_Rain

Summary: Quinn saw fireworks

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, neither do the songs.

A/N: So, I've read a ton of Faberry stories where Quinn kept Beth and somehow the baby brings her and Rachel together. This is my attempt at one of those. Also, I originally wanted this to take place after first season, but there's no way in hell Beth would be talking, so I moved it to summer after junior year with the assumption that punk!Quinn would never happen if she kept Beth. I think that still makes her a little young, but summer after senior year is just too late, so please just go with it.

Lyrics in **Bold **are sung by Puck, lyrics in _italics_ are sung by Rachel and lyrics in _**bold italics** _are sung by Rachel and Puck.

* * *

Quinn smiled as she walked into her daughter's nursery, seeing her little girl standing up in her crib break out into a smile herself and give one of those gurgling laughs. The former cheerleader shook her head as she walked closer and picked the baby up. "Morning Beth! Are you excited for the fourth of July?"

"Ma!" Beth yelled, laughing before head butting her mother in the chin, causing her to wince.

"I'll take that as a yes," she joked, carrying the baby over to the changing table. The blonde laid Beth down and quickly ran over to the dresser. She pulled out a blue skirt and matching tank top with a red and white star on it. The outfit, unsurprisingly, had been a gift from Rachel. The diva had also given her matching tights, but even Lima, Ohio got too hot for tights in July, so Quinn just grabbed the matching shoes. She tickled Beth's stomach as she unzipped the adorable pink footed pajamas then changed her diaper. The baby giggled, sticking her thumb into her mouth. "You are the most adorable little baby in the world Beth," the teen said, running her fingers through the brown silky curls the girl got from her father.

"Quinn! Hurry up or we're going to be late for the glee barbecue!" Quinn's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Quinn quickly dressed her daughter and picked her up. She had already packed the diaper bag and had it sitting downstairs by the door. She just needed to grab a couple bottles to add to the cooler her mom was packing. Just as she was walking out the nursery, she stopped and grabbed a light jacket for Beth, figuring it might get cold once the sun set.

"Do you have everything you need Quinnie? I don't want to have to make several trips back home."

"Mom, the Berry's only live like two streets over," the younger blonde whined, trying to remove her daughter's hands from her hair.

"I don't care Quinn, it's rude to leave a party and come back over and over again," Ms. Fabray answered, shoving a few baby bottles into the cooler before closing it. "Are you packing formula too? I don't think these will be enough."

"Yes Mom, I packed formula too, but I'm sure the Berry's won't mind it if I have to leave to get something for my daughter," Quinn replied, picking up the diaper bag and putting it over her shoulder while Beth squealed over the ride like experience. The blonde watched her mom pick up the cooler and a large picnic basket before she opened the door and pushed Beth's stroller out. A travel playpen was already in her mother's car. "Alright," she started as she put the stroller and bag into the trunk. "I think I have everything."

"I agree," Ms. Fabray said, adding the cooler and basket while Quinn strapped Beth into her car seat. "At least, I hope we have everything."

"I have everything I need for Beth. If there's anything else we need that you didn't pack, I'm sure someone else will have it. Everyone is probably bringing way more than they need to, in order to avoid being stuck eating Rachel's vegan good," Quinn replied before climbing into the passenger seat as her mother climbed into the drivers. "And again, I doubt the Berrys will mind if we need to run back to the house. We are the closest and if they don't have something and no one else brought it, it would make sense for one of us to run home if we have whatever may be needed." Mrs. Fabray stared at her daughter. "Yea, I know, I've been spending too much time with Rachel," she said, a light blush showing through her make-up. Her mother just smirked before backing out of the drive way.

The ride to the Berrys was silent. They really did live pretty close and if it weren't for all the stuff they needed for Beth, Quinn and her mom probably would have walked to the party. The former cheerleader still wasn't sure how it was agreed upon that the glee club would have a party at Rachel's house, seeing as most of the club just barely tolerated the diva.

The small singer was outside the garage, dragging a back onto the driveway, when the Fabray's parked on the street. She waved at Quinn as the blonde climbed out of her car. Rachel left the box and walked down to the car. "Glad you could make it Quinn!" the brunette said, looking into the backseat window and wiggling her fingers at Beth. "You too of course Mrs. Fabray."

"Thank you Rachel. I'm sorry we're late," the older blonde answered.

"You guys are actually the first from glee to arrive, so it's quite alright," Rachel replied, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear. "Do you need any help bringing things to the back?"

"Not at all dear," Mrs. Fabray said, waving the tiny brunette off. "You looked like you were in more need of help with that box." Rachel just shrugged watching Quinn get Beth out of her car seat.

"Ray!" Beth yelled, reaching out for the diva. Rachel looked at Quinn. "Ray!" Beth yelled again.

"Looks like she wants you Rachel," Quinn finally said, hold Beth out to the girl.

"Ray!" the blonde baby yelled again with a large smile and giggled as Rachel adjusted her hold on her. The brunette smiled up at Quinn.

"Do you mind carrying her to the back? It'll actually make getting all her stuff back there easier." Rachel nodded then tickled Beth's side, making her laugh again. Quinn smiled adoringly at the sight then moved to get Beth's things out of the trunk. She looked up and saw her mother smirking. The older blonde winked then picked up the cooler and picnic basket. The former cheerleader blushed as she grabbed everything and closed the trunk.

"All set?" Rachel asked.

"Yea." Quinn followed her mom and the shorter girl into the Berry's back yard. She looked around, taking in the decorations hanging from every available surface.

"Daddy likes to decorate for parties," Rachel said with a small chuckle. "You can put your food and drinks on the table over there Mrs. Fabray. Quinn, you can set up Beth's playpen wherever you want."

"Thanks Rachel," Quinn said, moving over to a tree and setting up the travel playpen. "Where is everyone? I was sure most people would show up on time to avoid a lecture," she said, teasingly.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm actually surprised you showed up. I wasn't expecting anyone. That's why Dad invited his family. He didn't want me to feel bad about making a big deal about this party." Quinn frowned as Rachel started making faces at Beth. "Noah will probably show up at some point. He usually does."

"You're really not expecting anyone else?" The diva shook her head. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's not your fault Quinn. I mean, everyone in glee has been a little better, but you know how things are sometimes."

"Juice pease!" Beth asked, looking at her mother. Rachel chuckled as Quinn rolled her eyes before walking over to the cooler her mom had set near the other drinks. She grabbed a juice box out of it and handed it over. "Tanks Mommy!"

"You're very welcome sweetie. Did you show Rachel your outfit?"

Rachel watched Beth's eyes widen. "Ray look! Star!"

The brunette looked down at the little girl's shirt and beamed. "Well would you look at that! I love it. Who bought you that?"

Beth frowned and looked at her mom. "Who mommy?"

"Rachel knows who."

The littlest blonde looked up at the singer, her eyebrow raised just like her mothers. "Why ask Ray?"

"Wow she looks just like you when she does that," Rachel said, laughing. "I asked because I wasn't sure who it was from," she answered.

"Who mommy?" Beth asked again.

"Rachel got that outfit for you sweetie. If something has a star on it, more than likely, Rachel bought it for you," Quinn answered, smirking at the blushing diva.

"Tanks Ray!"

"Of course cutie pie."

"Like star!"

Quinn laughed. "You're turning my daughter into you Rachel," she said as the two girls walked up to their parents. "Thank you for having us Mr. and Mr. Berry."

"Please Quinn, call me Hiram and my husband LeRoy. Mr. and Mr. Berry just gets confusing," Rachel's taller dad said. "And you are very welcome. I'm glad you were able to make it. Now, who's this little cutie?" he asked, tickling Beth's stomach.

"Beth!" the little blonde yelled, kicking and giggling in Rachel's arms.

"Well aren't you the most adorable little thing," LeRoy said, lightly pulling on Beth's foot.

"And a genius too," Hiram gushed. "Not even 18 months and she's already saying simple sentences."

"Yea, she definitely didn't get that from Puck," Quinn joked, earning a light slap on the arm from Rachel. "What? You can't tell me you think her smarts came from him?"

"Noah can be very bright when he actually applies himself. There is a difference," Rachel argued.

"Uh huh," Quinn replied with a smirk earning an eye roll.

"Well, there are plenty of vegan, vegetarian and carnivore options for everyone," Hiram said, waving his arm toward the picnic table piled with food. "Rachel informed us someone likes bacon, so we tried to have a couple different bacon dishes."

Quinn blushed as her mother and Rachel laughed. "Ma! Food!"

"Saved by the baby," Rachel joked, handing Beth back to Quinn. "Let's get some food." As the group made it to the food table, the diva grabbed two plates. "If one of us shares our plate with Beth, I can put both of them together. I know it has to be hard to make them up with only one hand."

"Thank you Rachel." The brunette shrugged. "Um, any kind of pasta dish will work for Beth and if you don't mind holding a plate with meat on it, I can easily put those things on the plate myself."

Rachel smiled. "I think I can handle that," she said, scooping some mac 'n' cheese onto a plate. "The various casseroles are vegan friendly. My father says they taste just like the original though," she said, adding more pasta salads and a large scoop of vegetarian baked beans. She held out the other plate for Quinn to fill.

"I'm sure its all great Rachel," the blonde said, using tongs to pick up a couple bacon wrapped chicken tenders then a couple grilled hot dogs. She moved down the table added a couple meatballs. "Thankfully she's not very picky," she added as Beth pointed at some shrimp on ice. Only Rachel would throw a barbeque with shrimp cocktail, the blonde thought, adding a few to her plate.

"If you can grab us some utensils, I'll bring these plates to a table for us."

"Would it be possible to get a real knife?" Quinn asked. "Most of this stuff is going to need to be cut up, and would be easier."

"Sure thing, I'll ask Daddy to run in and get one for you," Rachel answered before walking off.

Quinn smiled down at Beth. "She's pretty awesome isn't she?" she whispered to her daughter. Beth just smiled and giggled at her. "I agree," she said, chuckling as she grabbed some forks, spoons and napkins. She saw her mother talking to Hiram as LeRoy went inside. She figured that was who Rachel asked to get the knife.

"Ray Mommy!" Beth yelled, pointing at the brunette across the yard.

"We're going, we're going," Quinn said, making her way to Rachel. She reached the table just as LeRoy brought over a knife.

"Here you go Quinn," Rachel's smaller father said, handing over a butter knife. "I hope this will do, but if not, let me know."

"It should be fine Mr. err, LeRoy. Thank you," Quinn said.

"You're very welcome Quinn."

"Ray!" Beth yelled, holding out her arms to Rachel once again.

"Beth, let Rachel eat. You can stay with me."

"No! Ray!" she yelled again, squirming to get away from her mother. "Ray! Ray! Ray!"

Rachel frowned as she watched the baby fight to get out of her mother's arms. "Quinn, you need to cut up the meat, yes?"

"Rachel."

"Right, sorry."

"Ray!" Beth whined, kicking her mother's thighs.

"We might still have my old high chair. It'll need to be wiped down, but maybe it'll appease her," Rachel suggested.

"She hates high chairs," Quinn said as she held tight to Beth, keeping her from falling. She looked up at Rachel who was pouting slightly. "She's already got you wrapped around her finger," Quinn commented as she passed Beth to the diva. Both girls beamed, Rachel with a light blush on her cheeks.

Puck showed up about an hour later, garnering a squeal from Beth as he came up to the girls. He picked up the little blonde and bounced her around. "I'm surprised to see you Quinn," he said.

"Why?" she asked, getting only a shrug in response. "Okay, well, I've been here for a while. We've already fed Beth, so I'm sure she's ready to play."

Puck smiled. "Awesome!" The girls watched as he walked over to the play pen and pulled Beth's blanket out of it, laying it on the ground nearby. He laid down on his back, holding the baby over above him, moving her around like an airplane.

"He's really good with her," Rachel commented.

Quinn smiled. "Yea, he's turning out to be a great father."

When the sun started to set, Hiram had Puck help him start a fire in the large pit near the edge of the Berry backyard. Everyone grabbed their lawn chairs and carried them nearby. Since Beh had already insisted on being returned to Rachel's arms, Quinn handed the diva a small blue jacket covered in gold stars. The brunette chuckled and help Beth put it on as the temperature dropped. The littlest blonde buried her head into Rachel's neck as they followed the former cheerleader, two chairs in her hands.

"Thank you," Rachel said as Quinn motioned for her to sit in the first seat.

"Well, you're holding my daughter. I couldn't possibly leave you to fend for yourself," Quinn said, smiling at the shorter girl. Quinn noticed Puck pull out his guitar. "Although, I have a feeling you won't be holding her much longer."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Rach! Get over here and sing with me!" Puck yelled, causing the diva to laugh.

"I see," Rachel said as she carefully handed over Beth. "Be right back you two."

"Mommy?"

"She'll be back sweetie. Rachel's just going to sing with Daddy." Quinn watched as Puck whispered something into the diva's ear, causing her to squeal in happiness as she hugged him before sitting down. Puck started lightly strumming before starting the song.

**I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;  
I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...  
**_It started over coffee, we started out as friends;  
It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...  
_**This time is different;  
**_la la la la_  
**It's all because of you!..  
It's better than it's ever been;  
**_**Cuz we can talk it through;  
**__My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?";  
It's all you had to say...  
__**To take my breath away...  
**_  
_**This is it!  
Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life;  
I finally found the one - to be with every night;  
**__Cause whatever I do  
_**It's just got to be you!**  
_**My life has just begun, I finally found someone... **_

**Did I keep you waiting?  
**_I didn't mind  
_**I apologize  
**_Baby, that's fine  
_**I would wait forever**  
_**Just to know you were mine;  
**_**Ya Know - I love your hair...  
**_Are you sure it looks right?  
_**I love what you wear...  
**_Isn't it too tight?  
_**You're exceptional!  
**_**I can't wait for the rest of my life... **_

_**Oh This Is It!  
I finally found someone; Someone to share my life,  
I finally found the one; to be with every night...  
**__Cause whatever I do  
_**It's just got to be you**  
_**My life has just begun; I finally found someone...  
**__And whatever I do._  
**It's just got to be you!**  
_My life has just begun..._  
_**I finally found someone...**_

Quinn clapped along with everyone else as the two finished their song and Rachel walked back toward her. Beth had fallen asleep during the song and was drooling on her neck. "That was amazing," the blonde said as Rachel took her seat.

"Thanks," she replied, ducking her head.

"Who was that? You seemed awfully excited to sing that song."

"Barbra."

"Of course," Quinn said, laughing. Rachel just shrugged. "Thanks for inviting me Rach.'

The diva beamed at Quinn. "Thank you for actually coming."

"Everyone who didn't is stupid." Rachel shrugged again as she shifted around in her seat. "Did they say they weren't coming?"

"No, but they didn't say they were either, so I just assumed they weren't."

"Your fathers definitely made more than enough food."

Rachel laughed. "If anyone else had said they were coming, they would have made even more. My fathers, like myself, believe in being prepared for anything. We'd rather have way more food than necessary, just in case someone who didn't RSVP still shows up."

"I'd just turn them away," Quinn replied. "You and your dads are just too nice."

"My dads love holidays, no matter what its celebrating, a holiday means a party which means food, music, decorations and whatever else they can make fit the holiday," Rachel answered. "They especially love the fourth of July. You can't see it, but there's a large pond behind the woods here and Dad always gets a permit to shoot off fireworks."

Quinn's eyes widened in delight. "Fireworks? Really?"

Rachel laughed. "Yea, actually, you should wake up Beth. Its getting pretty dark, I'm sure he'll be setting them off soon."

Quinn lightly shook her daughter awake. "Beth, time too wake up."

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweetie! It's almost time for fireworks."

"Fiahwoks?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yea Beth, fireworks. They're these things that fly into the sky and are really colorful. Sometimes, they look like colorful stars."

"Stars!"

Just then Quinn saw LeRoy go over to the Berrys outdoor stereo system and turn on some patriotic music. She noticed flashlights through the woods. "Ooh! They're about to start!" The blonde could feel Rachel's eyes on her, but she didn't care. It had been years since she'd seen a fireworks show. "This is so cool Rach!"

"I'm glad," the diva said, chuckling as the blonde started bouncing in her seat. Beth looked confused, but smiling as she was feeding off her mother's excitement until the first firework went off. Beth's eyes shot wide open and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Uh oh."

Quinn's head spun to look at Rachel. "What's wrong?" The diva didn't get a chance to answer as more fireworks went off and Beth's trembling lip turning into frightened cries. The blonde's eyes widened and she started bouncing her daughter. "Beth, sweetie, its okay. It's just fireworks sweetie. You're going to be fine."

Nothing seemed to be calming Beth. Both girls took turns bouncing her, but her cries continued. "Let's go inside. We'll go up to my room, its soundproofed and so she shouldn't be able to hear the fireworks."

"Okay," Quinn answered, rubbing Beth's back as she followed Rachel into the house and upstairs. Just walking inside muffled the noise, but once they were in the diva's room, you would never know fireworks were going off outside.

Rachel watched as Quinn continued lightly bouncing Beth as she walked around the diva's room. They couldn't hear the fireworks, but the small blonde was still pretty worked up. The former cheerleader was starting to tear up herself, not liking how upset her daughter was over the noises. "Beth, baby, please calm down sweetie. I know the noises scared you, but they're all done now."

"Can I try something?" Rachel asked, reaching out for Beth.

"Beth sweetie, can Rachel hold you?" Beth nodded into her mothers shoulder then reached her arms out for the diva to take her. Once Rachel had a firm hold on the baby, she started humming. Quinn smiled softly as Beth's tears started easing up. She wasn't surprised when the brunette started singing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are._

Rachel smiled at Quinn when Beth stopped crying and was just smiling up at her.

_When the blazing sun is gone  
When there's nothing he shines upon  
Then you show your little light  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are._

The diva walked over to her bed as Beth started burying her face into her neck. She carefully climbed in, sitting against the headboard and patting he space next to her for Quinn to sit.

_Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark.  
He could not see where to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Quinn climbed in next to Rachel and Beth, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Rachel leaned over, resting her head on the older blonde's shoulder.

_In the dark blue sky you keep,  
While you thro' my window peep,  
And you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

"Why didn't I think to sing?" Quinn whispered, not wanting to wake Beth up.

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Music and singing is my life," she whispered back. "It's my answer to everything," she continued with a shrug.

"Thank you Rachel. I don't know how much longer I could have kept calm myself. She's never been that upset before."

The brunette smiled. "Its fine Quinn, I'm glad I could help."

"She really likes you." Rachel blushed and looked down at the baby in her arms. "I'm glad."

"You are?" the diva asked, confused.

"Yea, I am."

"Why?" The blonde sighed. "Quinn?"

"I'm glad because I want her to like spending time with you," Quinn answered, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I'm glad because I hope to be spending a lot of time with you."

"Quinn, I'm still confused."

"I like you Rachel." The brunette froze in place. "I'm sorry. I know you could never feel the same, especially not with how I've treated you over the years, but I had to tell you. I'll go if you want me to," she said, starting to get up.

"Wait, Quinn, don't leave," Rachel said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling back to the bed. "Quinn, do you mean that?" she asked, carefully shifting Beth.

"Yes," she whispered.

Rachel stood up, walking up too the blonde. "I like you too," she whispered as well. Quinn looked up in shock. "I … that's why I'm always trying to be your friend. I never thought I would have a chance, but being your friend would have been enough for me."

"You … you like me too?" Rachel nodded, smiling softly as a few tears fell from her eyes. Quinn reached over and wiped them away. "Can I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask," Rachel answered, closing the small distance between them and kissing Quinn.

* * *

Songs are "I Finally Found Someone" by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams and "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."


End file.
